(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to waffle makers.
(2) Description of Related Art
One of the favorite household appliances is the waffle iron valued for its ability to create a variety of waffles for the entire family. The modern electric waffle maker design has gained rapid acceptance because of its ability to bake rapidly and to minimize the effort to clean-up.
Modern electric waffle makers commonly use thermostats to control the temperature of the heating plates and use indicator lights to signal when the plates are being heated or when their temperature has reached a selected starting temperature, ready for baking. Little attention has been given to flow patterns of the waffle batter as the lid is closed on the freshly poured batter. As a consequence this had led to uneven filling of the waffle pattern, wide variations in waffle thickness, and non-uniform baking, color, and texture of the finished waffle.